


Cute Lams One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Cute Lams One Shot

It was a fairly normal day with one big difference- John wasn’t at school. Alex tried calling him, texting him, nothing. By lunchtime, he got worried, so he ditched and went to look for him at his apartment. “John? Are you here?” Nothing. He went to his room to look for some sign, a clue of where be may have been. He didn’t find much, but a marked calendar and a request to change his address on a school form was more than enough. He headed over to what seemed to be his original home and was surprised at the size of the house compared to John’s apartment now. He knocked on the door and John appeared a minute later.

“Alex?.. What are you doing here?..”

“You weren’t at school. You didn’t answer your phone. I got worried.” His attention was mainly on the child in his arms.

“I had something more important…”

She patted John’s shoulder. “Is he your friend?”

“Yeah. My friend.”

Alex felt a little hurt. He could’ve sworn they were more than friends.

“Mary, this is Alex. Alex, this is my little sister, Mary.”

She waved at him. “Hi…”

He waved back. “Hi.”

“You can come in, if you want.”

Alex nodded and stepped in, John closing the door behind him.

“My brothers are playing video games right now. Come on.” He showed him to the living room where two boys were brawling it out. “This is James and Henry Jr.” They didn’t even turn for a second, too focused on their game.

“John, why aren’t they at school? Why aren’t you?..”

He sighed and put Mary down, taking Alex into the kitchen. “Its their birthday. They’re turning 5. I had to see them… So they pretended to be sick and I skipped. I haven’t seen them in months… I’m not allowed in here.”

He frowned and hugged him. “Is it because you’re… You know…”

He nodded and hugged back.

“I’m so sorry…”

“No, its always been like this… I’ve been expecting this for a while now…”

“John…”

He shook his head and kissed him softly. “I’m just fine. Don’t worry about me. Okay?”

Alex nodded and looked down. John lifted his face and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got you. That’s what matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
